


Random Moemon Writings

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Gijinka, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't write in chronological order sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marisa sat in her room in orange some pants and a shirt. She knew nothing of this base and she could even start planning an escape. She was surprised that Foundation managed to produce prisoner pants that fit her womanly form so well. Every since she evolved into a braxien, she knew had hard it can truly be to find any good clothes.

The door opened and it was another braxien, and she was in Foundation uniform. The uniform was in dress form, as appose to the more militaristic uniforms. It seems to be a showy contest dress in fact. It was probably something her horny master likes her to wear.

“I definitely didn't expect this at all,” the uniformed braxien said.

“We're not all moemon traitors,” Marisa crossed her legs.

“What, you don't recognize me you fricking stick figure of a fox.”

Marisa was used to have people making fun of her because of her weight, but that was back when so was as skinny as a twig. “You're Sara! I haven't seen you in forever. You look great.” She stood up but stopped herself from hugging her past friend.

“Yeap. It's a beautiful evolution. I'm glad it turned out well for you. You still have that waist, more or less.” Sara leaned forward to look around. “And you have that good old braxien booty. Large butts are in now.”

“What do you mean butts are in?” Marisa tilted her had.

“It the new big thing. The standard of beauty shifts in our favor. Keep up with the times.”

“I'm pretty sure that has been the standard of beauty for quite a while. When hasn't it been? The Mesolithic age?”

“It's not that simple. In fact, for centuries, it has been a sign of low class,” Sara said.

“Well, that didn't matter in recent times. You do know that the fennikin line have been bred to have wide waists with a matching behind for thousands of year by now? That and other things. We have been bred for beauty and intelligence so we got big booty along the way. I don't need fashion magazines to tell me I'm beautiful. I have science for that.”

“Do you think we should judge ourselves based on what humans wanted back in the day?” Sara asked. “You seem a lot more worried than me about what humans think. It's quite amazing that you don't join Foundation.

“It's not like other moemon would go through the stigma of dating a braxien. Besides, the two boys I know have a huge weakness to big booty and breasts. It's actually quite adorable. He-- also got himself into trouble because of it.”

“This one guy is quite important to you isn't it.”

Marisa turned her face. She rightly deduced that she was blushing in front of this agent. “He's, is quite palatable, in the sexual way.” and few seconds past. “Okay, my point is that I really, really like boys. Also, boys like me, and that's good enough for me.”

“Teenage boys don't get to decide what beautiful.”

“Beauty is biological. I clearly don't have to worry about that. I got my body from my well bred genes, and that includes my brain.”

“That almost sounds like the PRD's ideology, Marisa.”

Marisa folded her arms. “Oh please. I would never even consider joining the PRD. They are the worst people. They are just a bunch of racist that hate us even more than they hate humans.”

“Well, it seems like we're stuck with humans. You might as well join Foundation.” Sara held out her hand.

“I'm not interesting in,” Marisa pause and waved the back of her hand, “all these little groups.”

“Little? We are a powerful international organization. Do you not realize where you are?”

“No. Could you tell me?”

Sara froze for a second. “I was only allowed to speak with you in certain condition. I can't tell you our place in the world, even something so vague as a hemisphere, but you probably don't realize how big and amazing this place is. I can safely say you haven't even seen one percent of this place.”

“No windows. No feng shui; not my style at all. I could never really get into the secret base aesthetic.”

“It's not really much of a base. The rarity of window is unfortunate, but we have an awesome simulated environments our holo-area.”

“I bet it's just wonderful to listen to holographic birds sing in the holographic trees with the holographic wind pushing the holographic leaves.”

“I know what you're doing. You're not getting any special ways to figure out where we are. It's your fault you ended up here. I'm just here to tell you of some opportunities in Foundation.”

“I am not becoming some lieutenant's fourth concubine.”

“No one is asking you to sleep with anyone. You're our honored guest. There are just so many things you can do. What's your field of study? Biology, nuclear physics, computer programming, engineering, quantum physic? We have many of the best scientist in the world you can work under.”

Honor guest was a bit much. Well, Marisa knew if she budged an inch, Sara will take a mile. “I have no desire to be under anyone in any sense of the word.”

“Oh please, like you have discovered new ways to bend space-time to you will in the last three years. There are some of the greatest minds in the world work for Foundation. Do you think that you'll can just self-study yourself into a great job. It's called networking. Think about not being able to get a job as a physicist because you turned down a chance to work under the man who invented the first time dilation machine.”

“You're making that up aren't you? Foundation controls time?” Marisa asked.

Sara tilted her head and looked up. “Well, it's far from having any practical application, but it set up very important theoretical groundwork. Besides, you know we've done amazing things. That's how you got here. The point is that there are amazing opportunities here at Foundation.”

“I'm sorry. A weapons engineer isn't what I wanted to be when I grow up.”

 “Well you can't sulk in this room forever. I'm sure after a while you'll come around to something after a few tours.”


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a different universe where moemon are not natural and were evolved from normal pokémon.

I looked at the word-procession document I was suppose to be writing for Professor Maple. I was supposed to write down anything noteworthy about the behavior of the two moemon. What was I supposed to say in the report that the professor hasn’t figured out yet?

I looked at Alex playing a RPG focusing hard on figuring out what the text boxes said. She was a model citizen, or at least a model human. Any questions a non-human would asked was reserved for those who were in on the secret. Passing as human was no problem with her. I turned away my sight just in time as she spread her legs opening up her skirt. That was one human skill she hadn’t mastered, not that such carelessness gave away that she wasn't human.

“My bad,” she said. “You didn’t see anything did you?”

“Not that time,” I responded.

“You’re not lying are you?"

“I want you to learn how to wear a skirt as much as anyone,” I said.

Shelly’s learning curb was a bit steeper. The Professor insisted on shorts and pants for her. I felt guilty about seeing her panties ninety-five percent of the time. Actually, I found it weird that I was consistently guilty with Shelly. I mostly avoided Alex’s skirt when she was distracted. Simply put, I think I only want to look up my moemon’s skirt when it was, “fair.” There were a lot of exceptions and it might provide interesting insight into my mind, but I was supposed to be writing about moemon.

“What are you doing Shelly!?” Alex suddenly said. I turned to see Shelly two pairs of shorts, while wearing none. Pink and blue panties. I almost feel out of my seat.

“I wanted to ask Luke which shorts I should wear,” Shelly said.

“But you’re showing him your panties,” Alex said. “You're not supposed to do that.”

“Yeah,” I agreed adamantly. This was clearly a 'not fair' incident.

“But, I thought you were um, what’s the word? Exception,” Shelly said. “And I heard some clothes go better with other clothes.”

“Why would I be an exception?” I asked.

“You mean you’re not?” Shelly said. “I did wrong?”

“It’s okay, you’re learning. No harm done.” I looked at her again. She was now covering up with those shorts.

“Don’t you understand why can’t just walk around in your panties,” I asked her.

“Boy’s aren’t suppose to see panties even though they try to,” Shelly said. “But I’ve seen you’ve never looked with me. I thought there was an exception because you’re my trainer. I’m just so confused.” I noticed she stopped covering herself.

“That’s not how it works,” Alex said. “It’s like this game.” Where was she going with this? I explained baseball yesterday afternoon so she might be doing some strange heuristic with baseball and everyday things.

“A game?” Shelly said with her eyes lighting up.

“Well not exactly like a game,” Alex said. She turn to me and I shrugged. The protocol for up skirt peaks were about my head. “But there a point system.”

“What” I said. Yeap, she's making everything into some sort of baseball.

“You see, boys like to look up skirts because it gets them more points. That’s why there’s so many different patterns of girls underwear but only one pattern of boys underwear. Every pattern is a point and when they have seven more points than the girl, they get to go out on a date. If they girls catches the guys trying, then the guy loses a point and the girl gets one. However, sometimes the girl lets the boy look up her skirt on purpose so he can get more points, but the girl can’t let the boy know she did it on purpose. I understand there is also a huge level of arousal that boys get when looked up girl’s skirt and seeing their panties. at twenty-one points, they guy marries the girl.”

“That’s not even close,” I said. “Especially the part about the points. We would be married already if that was the case.” Alex looked me in the eyes evilly with a twisted smile. I was tricked by an recently uplifted animal. “You do know it’s mostly your fault, right?” I had a feeling that the statement might not be statically correct.

“But, don’t guys have more than one kind of underwear?” Shelly said.

“They don’t?” Alex said.

I put my hand to my face. Guess it’s up to me to explain this. “Yes, sometimes guys try to look up skirts because they like what they see. Girls rarely let it happen though. Just wear pants and shorts from now one, okay Shelly?”

“Okay!” Shelly agreed.

“Now put those shorts!.” Shelly did as she was told in the edge of my vision. 

“Wait, what’s this about boy’s underwear?” Alex said. “Let us see yours.” 

“If I show you my underwear, you show me yours.” That was a stupid thing to say in an attempt to be fair. She’ll agree in a heartbeat.

A few heartbeats worth of time later, she pouted. “That’s not fair. You see me in my underwear all the time.”

 _'Then it won’t be a big deal to agree.'_ Thank God I didn’t say that out loud. I’ve even saw enough of her panties to know which ones they were on accident today.

Still, it’s quite unexpected that she didn’t agree. She is a teenage girl who is very curious. _'Are you serious?'_ Yes, don’t make the agreement more likely. Think before you talk.

I looked at her in her pouty eyes. “Just let me see, okay?” she said. She’s pleading? I did already give her conditions, easy conditions. Conditions which I dare not remind her of. What girl isn’t curious enough to do that at some point?

Then something hit me like a brick. This girl was a pokemon a couple of weeks ago. Shouldn’t she be running around naked all the time forgetting about her clothes? That wasn’t even like... a phrase. It may seem wrong and pervert to expect such a thing, but it was the most logical outcome. She was a girl who was absolutely modest when it came to human concepts such as underwear. She even was like this a few moments after evolving. It was absolutely bizarre now that he thought about it.

“Please,” she said. She was holding her skirt down coyly.

“Why do you care?” I asked.

“Because I’ve only ever seen it in cartoons and a fat guy wear the same underwear. I want to see what you wear,” she said.

“Okay, offer off the table, why is it important that I don’t see your panties now?” I asked.

“Huh. Because,” she turned her face away. Blush revealed her embarrassment.

“I understand.” I said.

“I’m confused,” Shelly said. “It’s fair, right?”

Shelly didn’t get this banishment from the Garden of Eden effect. Maybe it come more from previous knowledge than it being an effect of the stone. She did mention something about _“I don’t take clothes off in front of you, right?”_ at some point. It was probably something they picked up on by observing humans.

“Well, I don’t wear whitey tighties,” I said.

“What was that deal again? You see, I see?” Alex said looking at my chest.

I sighed. She wanted it so bad. “Alright,” I said. It wouldn’t do any harm. “We can show each other.”

“You go first,” she quickly said.

“Alllex.”

“It’s okay. We can look as long as we want. Just let me go first. After I go then I’ll-”

“You’re trying to trick me, Alex.” I said.

“I- I-.” Alex sighed as she realized she wasn’t going to get a free look.

So, this is definitely something interesting to write about in terms of the development of pokemon into the human-condition. There were probably a lot of sociological terms that researchers use to describe how babies learn and turn into functioning humans that would be useful here. I just couldn’t figure out how to put it into words in a professional sounding way. The incidence could have went a lot worst though. At worst, he'll get a raised eyebrow from the professor.

“How about you just tell me what you are wearing?"


	3. Evolution

Professor Maple pulled up another board with color dots all over it.

“Nine!” Nicole said happily. “It’s my favorite.”

The professor wrote down the number Nicole called out while the clocked ticked louder and louder. She then put up the next board. 

“Um, nothing again. They are all the same,” Nicole said. She was a bit disturb by the professor’s lack of reaction. Nicole was informed that the professor was going to do her best to act neutral throughout this test. It wasn’t an academic test so it wasn’t a test of intelligence or skill. Nicole was also informed there wasn’t much effort needed. It was a lot like measuring the her height in that there was nothing that she could do.

This was the last board the the professor pulled out a paper out of an envelope. She smile quite unexpectedly. Nicole hopes raised.

“Matt, Sarah, you can both come in now!” Profess Mable called.

The human and whooper girl walked in took to two open seats on either side of her.

“All three of you, are color-blind,” Mable declared.

“What?” Nicole said. She’ll never understand this science stuff.

Matt sighed as his head. “Which means they all inherited it from me.”

“Or more precisely, the had no opportunity to inherit it from another human. While it’s a minor inconvenience for the girls here, It does seem to strongly confirm the hypothesis of gene transfer. You have to look on the bright side, your one-in-ten trait did manage to advance science.”

“So, I, specifically me, shouldn’t use the stone anymore.”

“I guess that is a respectable choice. The girls do seem to lose the advantage of having two X chromosomes when they only have one to read from. It might also lead to other issues, such as male pattern baldness. It might be best to only let women use to moestone, at least for females, I have no idea if problems involving the Y chromosome can happen without a male being catalyst. Hair loss may be a human only thing, though.” Nicole yelled and put her hands on her head as if her hair may jump away when the professor mentioned hair loss.

“Crap, my dad is bald,” Matt said.

“Your dad has nothing to do with it. You got your X chromosome from your mom, Mathew. Ask her about it. I thought you were one of my better students. You should know this.”

“My bad. Genetics was not my strong point. So no more using the moestone is the best choice. Males would be able to avoid color blindness either, I’m guess?”

“Correct, although there is the except of all birds and possible some fish. Maybe reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates as well. I have to do some research. You can expect a comprehensive list by tonight.” The professor pulled a board from the pile. Unlike the rest which had supposedly two hues of colored dots on a colored background, this on had only white dots on a black ground. “No human in the world can read this. In fact, only one moemon can: Lucy. She may have always been able to see colors beyond violet. She was even able to informed me how uneven and how bland the coloring was.” Professor was giddy explaining Lucy’s traits. “I’m going to work with Lucy to find the fourth primary color. Of course, there might be variation of tetrachromatic moemon, but it seems like Bird-plus-ninety-five-percent-of-humans will be an important gold standard of beyond violet color discovery. Hell, she’s probably at least pentachromatic given how relatively new the third human cone gene is. Of course, she just just one highly sapient color discern person we have at our disposal. Were going to have to have independent trials someday, but just think of all the raw data there is to achieve. It’s there’s no end to all the science there is to open. It won’t even be that expensive. It would be like a new deep-space telescope that costs only fifty dollars. As soon as we get a second bird moemon, probably from someone isn’t you Matthew, we would have two observer of identical perspective that can start  _ naming _ colors. Isn’t it exciting. Still, having you as a catalyst for a tetrachromatic bird will still be incredibly invaluable to the study. I see you don’t think much about that, but considerer that they will have vision beyond any human, and still possibly unique to the combination you provide. Don’t look at me like that; it can’t possible be considered as unethical as failing to confer the color perceiving experience of ninety-five percent of humans.”

“Professor, I don’t think I want to do this anymore,” Matt said. “This goes beyond just color vision. I don’t think we should be playing God. I mean, they can't’ even consent to this. Look at Elizabeth”

“Matthew, I know this is breakthrough is a lot to handle, but this will advance the human race, as well as pokemon. The governor agrees with me on this one. I have no doubt that these moemon will contribute greatly to our society. Elizabeth may have been a mistake, but we know that many of them absolutely love the change. All of them are more than healthy, and these stones don’t seem to have any detrimental effect. I don’t know how the stone discerns good traits from bad ones, but it’s has a very good track record of turning out healthy individuals.”

“It still seems like something beyond responsibility. Look at Luke. He has a miltank he wants to evolve, just to see if it will have large breasts. I have a feeling that there will be unwise choices in the future.”

“While the whole miltank thing is a bit, predictable coming from a teenage boy, I still see nothing wrong with imparting the intelligence and abilities of a human on her. While that hypothesis is a rather... simple minded… and something that will be inevitably found out... it’s not a reason to not evolve her.”

“But we are inducing a new race of people into the world without approval from much of the world. There may not be a place for them in the long run.”

“Well, they seem to benefit from the general intelligence of the catalysts. Everyone who I know who used the stone have an above average IQ. It wouldn’t be a huge stretch to say it has help them in adapting to this world.”

“That sounds a lot like eugenics. Improving that intelligence of a race. It’s also something that may threaten humans in the long run.”

“While we are trying to give them the best genes possible, it’s not actually hurting anyone to do so. They may never take up more than one-one-millionth of the population of humans. They may not even be fertile with any other moemon of the same species for all we know.”

Nicole leaned into Matt and put her hand on his leg. “You don’t think I was a mistake, do you Matt?” Nicole asked.

Matt patted the girl on the head between her fox ears. “No. You’re very special, even among moemon. It’s why I will think long and hard before taking more responsibility for anymore moemon.”

Nicole let her body fall across Matt’s lap. “That mean so much to me,” Nicole said with a single tear going down her face.

Matt, Sarah, and Professor Maple shielded their eyes as a light engulfed the room.

“Now!?” Professor Maple yelled with slight confusion. She tried to turn on the camera on her laptop in vain.

The fennekin moemon gained an obvious hourglass shape as she glowed while still lying across Matt. There was also the sound of clothe breaking. Her tail grew along with her rumpt. Her ears got more hairy. Her chair fell as her body lengthened.

It was done. The braxien’s clothes remained on, although it looked like her shirt wasn’t going to come off in one piece. Gym shorts, which were worn in case of this occasion, stretched as they should. Her breast, which together rivaled her head in size, gave way to gravity as it was clear her support snapped away.

“Are you feeling okay?” Matt asked.

“My feet…” she said lowering herself to the floor.

Professor Maple quick more to remove the shoes. “It seems like clothes with normal evolution may pose the biggest health risk,” she noted untying the shoe. She moved on to unlacing the shoe entirely. “It is clear that you have damaged the shoes. I’m going to have to examine you right away.”

Matt started to undo the other shoe. “Yes maim. I can understand that.” The bosomly braxien girl looked up to Matt. “Also, I think I know what humans mean when they say sexy.”

Matt froze and the Professor took the shoe to finished the job. Professor Maple could help but inquire. “So do he seem different to you? Also, stay off your feet until I say so.” The second shoe came off and the shoe victim gasped in relief.

“Everything seems different, like I understand everything. I looked at him I and I just know more. It’s like that with the potted plant, or the chair. I think I’m smarter now!”

“That may just be euphoria. Matthew, could you carry Nicole to the examination room? She probably weight about seventy kilograms, at the most, I would say eighty. Actually, just put her in my wheely chair.”

Matt carefully picked up Nicole around the waist and legs. She was heavy, but not too heavy for Matt to complete the task.

“This is only the second time this has ever happened, right Professor?” Matt asked roll Nicole to the room

“Yes. Alex and Luke Didn’t mention anything about Alex’s shoe size,” the professor noted. “His report is quite thorough. Form the picture, I would say that Nicole’s change in bust, hips, and total height is more dramatic, while her waist and arms are less dramatic. Your hair is still good“

“What about telekinsis?” Nicole asked. “Also, how’s my butt compared to Alex?”

“You tell me,” Professor Maple added. “Also, I have not seen Alex’s butt and I don’t have an opinion on yours. Now, I need you on the this mattress, and stay off your feet until I say so. Alright Nicole, now lie down.”

“So, I guess I lucked out with the body shape,” Nicole said.

“You’re probably going to evolve again,” Professor Maple asked. “My guess is that you’ll get taller and maybe… well... fatter. Boob encumbrance, scientific term there, may be a issue. We can’t assume you’ll get any free muscle mass like Alex has. Matt, make sure Nicole goes on a daily exercise routine. I haven’t even researched the anatomical changes of the braixen-delphox evolution.”

“Don’t you have a team of scientist who can do that?” Matt asked.

“Oh yes. I can’t get used to the idea of having authority over other scientists. Nicole and all the other moemon officially have a military doctor with a level 2 top secret clearance. I guess I’ll be putting him on my main contacts.”

The X-Ray readout appeared on a monitor. “Your feet look alright, but don’t get on them just yet.”


End file.
